


Numbers

by Lowkey_Army



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Themes, Angst, Asthma, Brotp, Drabbles, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kunimi Akira - Freeform, Lime, Long Chapters Sometimes, Mentions of Explicit things, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader X Iwaizumi Hajime, Reader X Oikawa, Reader-Insert, Reader/, Sonder, Spoilers, aoba jousai - Freeform, slight polyamory, slight reader X kunimi, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkey_Army/pseuds/Lowkey_Army
Summary: Past, present, and future; moments in time. Some briefer than others. Some can be brighter. Some may be superfluous. All of them involve you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. All follow one story line (or so you believe). 100 prompts/themes.





	1. Laughing Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My first project.... I hope you enjoy this piece of my heart. :)
> 
> Read on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Oikawa. And kind of the other third years.

A second. That's all it was. The briefest glimpse. And yet... you knew it was there. The mask. You didn't even know the guy. You've seen him around the school, know that he was popular, know that he played a sport. He has brown hair and eyes. He has a loud voice and a charming persona. He is adored by his underclassmen, especially the girls (your classmates have talked about him). You know his surname, Oikawa.

It's really none of your _business_. The boy's confidence and self-image aren't your concern. You needed to concentrate on your school work and focus on passing the first year of your high school career. _And yet,_ here you stand. Silently gazing at the older boy from across the room. It's after school hours, the sun is setting, and club activities are over. You came back to your classroom to retrieve your pencil case that you forgot earlier, only remembering it when calligraphy club disbanded for the day. That's how you find him, sitting at your desk, staring out the window at the grounds of the school. Looking melancholy. His chin resting in his hand. Eyes glazed over in thought. His feelings are none of your business.

 _And yet_ , you find yourself wanting to understand him. You think he's not what the other students describe. Sure, he may be an attention monger and somewhat pompous (that bit is true). But people are rarely so two dimensional, though. He can't be all sweetness and polite conversation. There's no way. Not in this world. So, against all better judgment, you find yourself stepping into the room. The sound of your footfalls alerts him to your presence. He turns immediately to you, a complete stranger, and smiles. "Good evening!"

"Hi... I'm here to get my pencil case."  

It takes him a moment to realise that the desk is yours and that he needs to move. His eyes widen a little bit as he stands up hurriedly to make room for you to grab the item. You reach inside to pull out the black case with golden stars on it. He speaks to you once more, "This is your desk, yeah?" You nod in affirmation. "Ah. I used to sit here my first year. It brings back memories." Oikawa glances down at the pouch in your grip and gives you another smile. "I'll be on my way then." He waves as he exits the room. His back turned to you. 

For some reason, in that moment you realise that if Oikawa leaves now you'll never speak to him again. Never understand him. Never know him beyond his facade. And for some _damned reason_ , you don't want to live with that. "Um..." You speak aloud to his retreating form.

"Hm?" The tall boy turns to gaze at you, eyebrows raised in question.

"What's your name?" You blurt out, already knowing vaguely who he is. Anything is better than nothing, you suppose.

He doesn't answer you immediately. He looks surprised at the question. The tall boy's expression then stretches into that winning smile. A smile, you realise, that isn't honest. "Oikawa. I'm Oikawa Toru! A third year. And who might you be?" The smile sticks to his face as he asks you for your name. 

You give him your name and then your year, "I'm a first year."

"What?" Oikawa asks reeling back, incredulous, "A cute girl like you is only a first year?! Wow, my underclassmen sure are lucky!" He laughs lightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

You gaze at the older boy, frowning slightly at his supposed praise. "Do you mean it?"

"Do I mean what?" Oikawa blinks wide eyes in puzzlement to your inquiry. The hand on his neck stills and his smile lingers at the edge of his mouth.

"Me, being cute. Do you mean that sincerely?"

"Of course I do!" Oikawa insists looking shocked that his praise wasn't met by sheer gratitude or bashful denial. "I wouldn't lie to a underclassman! Especially a cute one such as yourself." He gives you a little wink.

Clearly unconvinced by his words you nod. "Alright..." No more words are spoken between the pair of you for a moment. The silence hangs delicately in the evening air. His intense brown eyes meet your clear and unbeguiled gaze. _He's sizing me up_ , you think. _Which is only fair_ , you muse, _since I'm doing the same to him_. The quiet is broken by voices coming from down the hallway. Though, indistinct, you can tell they're male students. As they get closer you can make out what one them is saying.

"...he go now? It was his idea to get food."

"I don't know. I'll text him gimme a second." 

Oikawa chuckles lightly, "Well, I'll be going," He turns to walk out of the open door before turning his head slightly to address you once more. "Oh, and kohai-san," His eyes hovering upon your form. "You need to be careful of that cynical mind of yours. It can get you in trouble."

This time, it's you who blinks in surprise. But the older boy doesn't see it. He's already out of the classroom calling to his friends, "Iwa-chan! Mattsun, Makki!" You hear him trotting to meet his friends calling out greetings. You walk forward to the edge of the doorway, out of sight to those in the hallway. 

"About time!" You hear one voice grumble. "We were going to go without you."

"Iwa-chan! How can you be so cruel?" You hear Oikawa whine piteously to his friend.

"What were doing anyway? This is a first-year hallway." Another voice joins in.

"Now if I told you, that wouldn't be any fun!" Oikawa teases, laughing heartily. 

You hear a noncommittal grunt. "Sure, whatever Kusokawa." 

"What?! Don't you want to know what I've been up to?" Oikawa sounds scandalised by the lack concern his friends are showing for his whereabouts.

It's bad luck that it's this moment you lose your balance. In trying to peek out of the door to see which they're facing, to see if you can slink away unnoticed, you lost your footing. Thus stumbling out of the classroom. Immediately straightening up to see the four boys survey you with different levels of surprise on each of their faces. You can feel your face flush in embarrassment. Surely it must seem as though you cornered him and confessed or something unbearably stupid. 

The next words that are spoken confirm your fears. The voice that you recognise as Iwa-chan comes from the shortest boy of the lot. His scowl is pronounced, "You could've just told us you were talkin' with one your fans or some shit."

You go to correct the older boy immediately, "No!" Stepping forward to address him. "I wasn't confessing. He just... happened to be there." You gesture at Oikawa, meeting his gaze once more.

"Ah, so that's it." Another boy, who you assume is Makki, hums. "Looks like Oikawa was the one rejected this time."

"Yeah," The last guy, who must be Mattsun, agrees. "By a first year as well. C'mon Oikawa, don't you have any sense of propriety?"

 _Makki and Mattsun must enjoy taking the piss out of Oikawa whatever chance they get._ Your only problem now is getting past them since the stairwell to the exit is located behind them. You make your way to pass them as the pair continue to rip up their companion verbally. 

"I mean, the kid's gotta have guts of steel to turn you down."

"True Mattsun. But I mean with a smug ass like his, who'd want that?"

"No first year would be prepared to deal with his obsession to volleyball either."

"I mean look at his history. Never ends well."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cries, "Stop them! Make them stoooop!"

"Why? I think it's funny." Iwa-chan replies uncaringly.

You try your hardest to keep your own amusement under wraps. Fighting to keep a straight face, you bite your lips as you pass the group. But the last jab is what sets you laughing hysterically. "Look at it this way Captain, it's healthy. You've been enjoying a bit too much success lately. We're here to keep you humble. Which is why you're treating us to ramen today. We can't have you being too well off." The seriousness in which the phrase is delivered sends you into peels of laughter. You whip around so the boys can see your  face as you continue to whoop in amusement. Mattsun and Makki grin at one another in successful delight and Iwa-chan snickers quietly, while Oikawa looks on in abject irritation. 

You straighten up, still smiling and say to Oikawa, "You ought to be careful of that smug nature of yours. It can get you into trouble." And with that, you turn on your heel grinning broadly. Makki and Mattsun are trying in vain to stifle their laughter. Iwaizumi watches you go with a slight smile on his face, you sure are ballsy alright. Oikawa, his pride a bit dented, scowls after you.

"Honestly," He huffs once you're out of sight. "She's so rude."

"Maybe," Iwaizumi agrees, "But she's right. She had you pegged and you know it."

Oikawa didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

 

 


	2. Brace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's turn. He likes her more then Oikawa does at any rate. This is shorter than the last.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Love,  
> Lowkey

_Of course, it would be me._ You think to yourself as you carry the stack of binders, books, and papers to the teacher's office. You were chosen, more like volunteered (to be honest), to take these things to the desired location. No one else in class wanted to and one of your _lovely_ classmates mentioned to your teacher that you haven't yet done cleaning duty so this was the next best thing. You could barely see over the tower of scholastic material in your grasp. Yet people seem to go around you, so that's good at any rate. 

Unfortunately, your trek would not go unhindered. As you are descending the staircase you pass several other students who are talking animatedly. "Yeah, so then I had to rebuild half the wall! I thought I was done for!" You ignore the other students. Focusing on making it down half the steps to the bottom, you're almost there. 

"Man, you got lucky! If the other team had seen that-" The boy's words got cut off as he bumps into you, causing you to lose your balance. He tries to apologise, not seeing your impending fall, "Oh! Sorry, there." You can't respond because of the effort to regain your footing. A misplaced foot sends you slipping forward. All the paperwork flys out of your arms and down the stairway. Gravity pulls you down and suddenly, the floor beneath is racing towards you. You brace yourself, turning as you fall to make sure you sustain minable damage. Landing on your back would wind you and hurt like a bitch, but you could walk it off. You squeeze your eyes shut, preparing for the pain. 

"Shit!" Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand shoots out and yanks you away from your impending fall. You feel your back slam into a body much larger than yours. A strong arm anchors you into a protective embrace. You open your eyes. You notice the papers, books, and binders on the floor, scattered haphazardly on the floor below. Turning your head, you see the trio of students that caused your fall. Two boys and girl. All looking terrified. It's then that you finally look at your saviour. 

It's one of the boys from the other day. Iwa-chan. His gaze is locked on the students above you on the stairs. Glaring and scowling enough to burn holes in the kids looking down at the scene. He growls to them, "Apologise."

"S-sorry! It was an accident!" One of the boys squeaks out of nerves. He and his friends turn tail and sprint off in fear. 

The older boy sighs, his scowl dropping, turning back to you to look you over. "You alright?" You're aware that your noses are less than 5 inches apart. You're also aware that his eyes are uncomfortably captivating. Holding your gaze so effortlessly. You open your mouth to respond but no words come out. Iwa-chan seems to realise that the distance between the two of you isn't appropriate. He releases you quickly and you take a step back. As the distance increased between you, he recognises you as well. "You're that girl from the classroom that Oikawa was talking to." He calls you by your surname, and you nod in confirmation. 

"And you're Iwa-chan...?" You say cautiously. You know that it's a very informal nickname, but it is the only name you know him by. 

His scowl returns for a moment, though it's not directed at you. He mutters something about a certain "dumbass" before addressing you again. "Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime." 

"Iwaizumi-senpai," You say aloud, testing the name on your tongue. You give him a small smile and bow. "Thank you for keeping me from falling."

Iwaizumi brushes off your thanks with a shrug. "No problem."

You re-fix your gaze onto the pile of spilt materials at the bottom of the stairs. "Well, at least I don't have to carry them down stairs anymore." You mutter quietly as you descend to pick up and ultimately reorganise the mess of papers, books, and binders. You kneel on the ground and begin with all the papers. You assume that Iwaizumi has left, and are surprised when you see his arm reach out to collect another binder. "Oh, you don't have to help me Iwaizumi-senpai." You say quickly, thinking he's only helping you out of pity.

The older boy looks at you. "You tripped because of all the stuff you were holding. And it's no big deal." He turns his back to you, walking over to pick up the last binder. You smile. You both finish picking up all the fallen materials and he insists on helping you carry it to its destination. You hand the papers over to the respective teachers and together, you walk back to your classroom. The walk is spent making small talk. Trading tidbits of information with one another. "Ah, this is my turn." Iwaizumi points down a hallway that would take him to the third-year set of classrooms. 

"Oh." You reply rather dumbly. You don't know what to say, but your mouth seems to. "Thank you, again, Iwaizumi-senpai." 

"No problem." Iwaizumi shrugs once more at your gratitude.

You feel yourself smile at his casual manner and humbleness. You decide that you like him. "I'll see you around then." You give him a small wave as you turn to go to your own classroom.

"Later." He replies and nods to you, also turning to head back. 

Iwaizumi has no way of knowing that you intend to see him again.


	3. Pen and Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see this coming? lol
> 
> -Lowkey

Sweet CHRIST, are you _really_ doing this? You stand with an application in your hand, in front the teacher's room. All the teachers have cubicles in this area and the one you're looking for is _mildly terrifying._ You know for a fact, that he turns down _at_ _least_ five people a day. After all, there is a reason that Aoba Jousai's volleyball team has never had a manager in recent memory. The principle reason is because only girls applied, which is to say, only _fangirls_ applied. 

All you've got to do is convince him that you're not a fangirl. Not a mindless drone of Oikawa. Right. Simple. No problem. You've played volleyball so you know all the rules and positions. Not to mention that you reviewed all information you could find on the sport. You've _got_ this. You slide open the door, eyes scanning for the teacher you're looking for. Seeing him on the end of the line of desks you make your way towards him. When you get to him you see the man pouring over some papers, circling certain answers, crossing others out. You clear your throat. "Mizoguchi-sensei?"

"Hm?" The blond teacher looks up at you. When he takes sees you, a girl, you see him deadpan the slightest bit. "How can I help you?" He reclines a bit in his chair, sighing out his words. He supposedly knows where this is going. 

"I have an application for the manager position on the boy's volleyball team." You hand it to him as he frowns a bit in response. 

"Well, you're already better than half the girls who show up. They mostly just whine," He looks over the application. "You played in middle school. Why not join the girl's team?"

You shift awkwardly and respond, "My asthma. It became too much in games." Your voice got quieter by each word. 

"I see," Mizoguchi looks over the form once again, considering it. "Well, it's a good application," the coach's gaze comes up to meet yours once more. "I'll have to talk to the head coach- Oh, hello Oikawa." The man's eyes are looking to somewhere right behind you.

You feel a chill down your spine. Oikawa is here. Truthfully, ever since the encounter in your classroom you've noticed his presence more than usual around the school. You tried to give him a wide birth whenever possible. You've accidentally run into him in the lunch line once, trying to buy bread. He'd smiled at you and said hello. It was a strange experience, now that you know that the mask is there, it felt fake. If you'd met him in a secluded area then you're sure he would've acted very differently. You figure that Oikawa would have that damned plastered smile, ready to be overly polite and flirtatious as usual. You brace yourself. Taking a breath and fighting the urge to roll your eyes, you turn and greet him, "Good afternoon Oikawa-" But he isn't there. There's no one behind you in fact. You whip around to face Mizoguchi, utterly scandalised.  

The teacher smiles at you lightly, clearly enjoying the joke. "I accept your application. Welcome to the team," He hands you a white folder. "This has the information of the start-up players, practice schedules and practice games, previous games. There's also a form for the uniform, we'll need your size for the official jacket and sweats. For the first few practices just show up in your gym clothes."

You find yourself grinning excitedly, despite the trick. "Thank you so much, sir." You bow to him and make your way out of the teacher's office. Mizoguchi watches you go, glad that he had the foresight to create that folder for any potential managers. Glad, yet wondering if he made a good decision. He shrugs to himself and turns back to his work. You're the first person to ever pass the Oikawa test. Besides, that note at the bottom had been a good sign. A very good sign indeed.

_"I sign my name as a recommendation to my coaches for the applicant to be the manager of the volleyball team._

_-Iwaizumi Hajime."_


	4. Not as Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and nostalgia are free, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, say hello to something a bit angsty. Forgive me. And remember comments and Kudos give me life! <3
> 
> Lowkey

The squeaking of tennis shoes on the wooden floor of the gym are familiar. The smack of volleyballs hitting the court at high velocity is a song you're well acquainted with. You take in the sight, the sweat, and the effort. Not even the third-years make these sessions look easy. You just finished filling up all the water bottles, one of your many glorious duties as manager. Unfortunately, that's all you seem to good for is replenishing water, getting fresh towels, wrapping fingers, collecting volleyballs, and assessing data. As much as you enjoy watching games and practices, it's not the same as playing. Hell, you could feel your leg bouncing from the urge to serve a ball.

"What I would give to be one of them." You mutter, sitting on a bench and leaning forward with elbows on your knees. Your mind flashes back to days past to when you would be practising this sport. When jump serves, dives and planks were part of the warm-ups. Where you could receive almost anything. Working tirelessly. Trying harder than ever. Stress levels higher than you would get from painkillers some nights- "Damn." You start to dig in your bag for your inhaler. _It must be the dust in the air that's making it hard to breathe,_ you tell yourself. You pull out the small metal bottle-shaped object and shake it vigorously; you place the plastic opening in your mouth, pressing down on the button on the top. You breathe in the medicine. Not for the first time you notice that even though air is free, breathing it in easily costs money. Sitting back you close your eyes. Trying to calm down after the rush of memory. Heaving a sigh, you open your eyes to see Watari standing before you and he looks concerned. 

"You alright, manager?" The second year asks quietly. His grey eyes meeting yours, searching for any sign that you aren't well.

Smiling at the older boy you reply, "Just tired, Watari." You try to wave him away.

It doesn't work. "If there's anything I can do, let me know. It must be hard for you, joining us so suddenly when we're already a couple weeks into the year." The libero insists.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, I think the Captain wants you." You jerk your head in the direction of Oikawa who is currently waving, trying to catch the boy's attention.

"Ah! Talk to you later Ms. Manager!" He calls as he trots to where Oikawa is waiting for him. You chuckle and wave to him as he goes. He's nice.

Deciding that you would rather be productive than sulk on a bench all afternoon, you scoop up your clipboard. Now ready to take notes on the technique. You've started assembling statistics for an eventual lineup. The coaches actually want your input, despite the fact that your presence only started last week. You think that they'll be surprised at the fact that several first years are on your short list. You notice as one of the aforementioned first years lands in a solid spike against the other side. You make a tick mark on your clipboard next to his name, _Kunimi._  


	5. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Time skips are lovely. This is in the future, but it's told in the past tense. It's sort of like a moment where the reader looks back.

Before the tragedy of spring had struck, you remember the stolen hours you spent with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The days after the loss. The days before graduation. They would walk you home every day(instead of every other day), and then after your invitation, spend time with you there. Since your parents didn’t spend much time at home, the intrusions were always welcome. You never liked a quiet house. You would cook them dinner, and they would take turns helping you fixing the food.

Every time the two would praise your cooking skills. Oikawa by complimenting and flirting with you heavily, and Iwaizumi by eating helping after helping. They would always handle the washing up afterwards. “What kind of men do you take us for? You can sit over there and enjoy your tea while we clean up! Don't even think about trying to help!”

In those times, you really felt loved. That's not to say you don't feel loved right now. You've never felt more loved in your life. But the duo currently aren't speaking to one another, a squabble had occurred between them. Childish as usual, with Oikawa adding fuel to the fire he started and Iwaizumi getting burned because he refused to acknowledge the heat.

God the _heat_. It's practically suffocating you. Oikawa was too close. But so were you. The tacit agreement between the three of you was louder than ever since Iwaizumi wasn't around. But then again, the two of them have never really _shared_ you. In all technically, Oikawa was currently stealing away time from Iwaizumi. “But!” Oikawa had argued when you brought up this point after the fact. “He wasn't even there! I wasn't stealing anything!”

“If you say so Captain.”

Any time that you spend with either boys, at the same time or individually is stolen time. Golden hours before everything would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that's suggestive lol. Leave a comment and/or kudos! I feed off of good vibes! Thank you for the support from PrincessKyphy! Much appreciation darlin'.


	6. Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the extended break! Had a lot going on on my end. Worry not, I am still attached to this story. Oh, and while I'm at it... As much as I love you guests and ghosts, I encourage you to apply for accounts! It gives for more open communication between author and reader! That being said, don't feel obligated. It's just my two-cents worth. 
> 
> This one came naturally to me. Oikawa and reader have a love-hate relationship for awhile before either one of them do something about it. In contrast, the obvious relationship between Iwaizumi and reader is shy smiles and politeness. I'm looking forward to the development of both of the relationships. :)
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> LowKey

He doesn't like you. That's what you've surmised from your first two weeks of being the manager. Tohru Oikawa does not like you. His passive aggressive way of dealing with you is infuriating. You would greet him, as you did with all players when you saw them, and he would just roll right over your words. However, the thing that really _ really  _ annoys you is that Oikawa not only did it whenever you addressed him but whenever you tried to talk to Iwaizumi as well. And Iwaizumi was  _ almost always _ with Oikawa. 

You could deal with the egotistical Captain for days, sure, but it gets grating when he interferes with your relationship with Iwaizumi. That's not to say you have any kind of deep connection to Iwaizumi. No, of course not. He's just an upperclassman you look up to. You like him, sure. But romantic attachment? ...Out of the question.

Regardless,  _ Oikawa _ . Yes, a thorn in your side. But you are an experienced gardener. You've dealt with court divas much worse than him. So this is merely another obstacle to climb over.

“Afternoon, Iwaizumi… and Captain.” You greet them, looking up from your clipboard as you take attendance ( _ Kunimi seems to be skipping again, hmm _ ).

As usual, Oikawa seemed to not hear or see you. Iwaizumi though, clearly acknowledges you in a response, “Hey there. How's your day going?”

“Oh, the usual. My class made me their representative. I suppose it's because I seem responsible or something-- your shoelaces are untied Captain-- but as I was saying; it just makes me do more work. Especially when the school festival season starts.” The interjection to Oikawa is so natural that doesn't interrupt the flow of your conversation with Iwaizumi. You know that when you utter more than two sentences, that's when the setter talks over you. So this time you distracted him effectively enough so that you could finish a proper reply.

To your delight, the strategy works. Oikawa looked deliberately at his feet to check his laces. You grin with satisfaction at Iwaizumi, he returns it with a small smile. While he would prefer it if the two of you would hash out your problems, he’s glad that you’ve found a way to combat the setter’s rude interjections. Of course, the deception was not lost on Oikawa. As he raises his head, the set of his jaw tells you exactly how he feels. Thankfully, before the captain got the chance to verbally respond to your underhanded tricks, Mizoguchi calls all the players to warm up by doing laps. 

You don’t miss Oikawa’s concentrated gaze on your form as he walks to the starting point. You brush it off. If he’s going to be an ass, you’re going to reply in kind.

“I still don’t like her,” Oikawa tells Iwaizumi as they line up.

“You’ll get over it, Kusokawa.”

“So mean!”


	7. Unbidden

Iwaizumi knows something was wrong. He realises it the moment when he sees your smile one day. When he sees your lips curve into an honest-to-goodness grin. It isn't as if it’s anything special. You smile like everyone else does, but this time is different. Iwaizumi realises he likes you by seeing you smile.

Smiles are often infectious, and yours seems to apply directly to him. Whenever he sees it, the urge to smile overcomes him. And this more than anything else makes him realise his feelings. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi also knows that if a certain someone found out everything would be ruined. Oikawa was and is his best friend, but the setter is an ass at the best of times. _Yes, for now, these feelings would have to be kept under wraps. Right. That shouldn’t be too hard._

“Is something wrong Iwazumi-senpai? You’ve been glaring at your water bottle ever since I gave it to you.” The inquiry breaks the third year out of his revery. His gaze slides over to you, you’re in the official team sweats and he thinks you look great. But he hasn’t told you that and doesn’t plan on it.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Iwaizumi shrugs it off and ruffles your hair a bit. Yes, this type of affection he could get away with. There’s nothing weird about him ruffling your hair, the other third years (except Oikawa) do the same thing.

“If you say so.” You smile up at him and turn, going to speak with Kunimi, whom you’ve recently befriended. Iwaizumi watches you go. An unwanted pool of emotion stirring slightly at the sight of your retreating form. _It could be worse,_ he muses, _she could hate me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go my lovelies! Let me know if any of you have an idea for a future prompt. I only have about 50 or so. I need 100. Thanks for the support and remember that comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> Much love,  
> Lowkey


	8. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready kiddos.

Practice for the day is over. As always, the members of the volleyball team are gathering stray balls, collecting water bottles and towels and returning them to where they belong. You are no exception. In fact, some would argue that you do more than the many boys on the team. Some, meaning you, Iwaizumi and the coaches. The boys may collect things and put them back, but it’s you who puts them in storage. You would roll the huge baskets into the room, stack the crates of water bottles, and put the towels in the school’s laundry. Iwaizumi usually helps with this part, but he needed to go home asap today and you forgave him for it today. 

“That’s the last one.” You mutter as you push in the huge cart holding volleyballs. This is the part Iwaizumi does for you. “Finally done. Now I can go home and-- _ fwah _ !” You yawn and turn around to exit the well-lit storage room, only to bump into something much taller than you. 

“You talk to yourself? That’s super weird, you ought to be more careful to make sure that no one hears you, Manager!” Of course, it would be Oikawa. The backhanded insults give it away, you don’t even have to look up at him.

“Haven’t I told you to watch that attitude,  _ Captain _ ? It could get you in trouble,” The way you say his title is an insult. You go to move around him but he blocks your path by stepping in front of you. “What do you want?”

“My water bottle. I left it out and one of the guys must have put it in with the rest.” Oikawa puts a hand on his hip, deliberately looking down on you to emphasise the height difference between the two of you.

“Well, don’t let me stop you.” You go to walk past him again but this time his arm shoots out to bar your way out.

“Help me look for it.” It’s not a request.

You figure that the sooner he finds the damn bottle the sooner you can leave. So you agree to help him look. “How’re we supposed to find it?”

Oikawa smirks as his hand reaches for the light switch. “Like this,”   _ Click. _ The bulbs overhead went dark, leaving no light. You stiffen. Why Oikawa needs to do this to find a water bottle you don’t know. What you do know, is that you are currently in a dark storage room with your least favourite person. “Are you afraid of the dark, Manager?” His voice is right next to your ear, you could feel his breath.

“No.”

“Hm. You’re no fun at all.”

“According to you.”

“Tsk. Such disrespect for a senpai. Who taught you manners?”

“You forget I’m the manager,  _ Captain _ . We’re equal in rank.”

“And that’s  _ all _ we’re equal in.” He brushes past you to go back where the bottles are stacked. You hear him rummaging through them. 

You sigh quietly enough so that he wouldn’t hear you. Being at odds with the older boy makes your job all the harder. Without his influence, it’s harder to reach the other boys on the team. Sure, having Kunimi, Iwaizumi, and Watari definitely helps, but Oikawa has that charisma. The charisma that would reach beyond the club. Also… if you’re being honest with yourself, you want to be his friend. You hate the way you snap back at him whenever he takes a shot at you. It needs to stop. 

“Ah! Found it!” You glance in the direction his voice comes from and see a water bottle glowing in the dark. It has small alien heads all over it. You smirk at the design, you knew he was a secret dork. 

You reach out to find the light switch, blindly groping in the dark. Predictably, your foot catches on something and you crash to the ground with a loud  _ THWUMP  _ followed by an expletive of pain, “Shit!” You’ve smacked your head on the ground and your elbows sting.

At the sound of your fall Oikawa calls out to you, using your name, “Did you fall?” You hear him walking over to where you lie.

“Ughh. Yeah, I tripped over something. I think I hit my head,” You groan out, a hand cradling your throbbing head. “Why did you have to turn off the lights? It was dumb.” His footsteps are close now. You can vaguely see his outline in the gloom.

Oikawa didn’t answer your question. “I’ll turn on the light, and then we can-” What you both could do, you never found out. Due to the fact that as he was speaking, his feet inexorably found your legs and he tripped. You feel his much larger and heavier body crash into your torso, knocking the wind out of you. His swears, “Damn!” 

“Since... when d-do you swear?” You wheeze, trying to get oxygen back in your lungs. Trying to lighten the mood.

“When I trip over small things.” He snaps, trying to disentangle himself from you. He sits up at the same you do and in doing so, smacks you in the face with his forearm. 

“OW!”

“What?”

“You hit me in the face!”

“Too bad I couldn’t see it.”

“Excuse ME?”

“OW! You hit me!”

“Did I? Shame you turned off the lights so I couldn’t relish your facial expression.”

“Why you…!” Oikawa shifts his weight over you once more, you could feel him hovering over you. You’re on your side, and you can feel his legs on either side of your hips. His hand comes down and grabs you by the collar, you figure his eyes must've adjusted (or he just got lucky).

At that precise moment, the door to the storage room opens, flooding the room with light. “What the FUCK.” A silhouette stands in the doorway. You can tell who it is by the foul language and tone. Iwaizumi. Relief floods your system, but as soon as it comes it’s replaced with fear and embarrassment. You realise how suggestive this situation is. Oikawa has you by the collar and is kneeling over you. You’re turned on your side, propped up on one elbow and the other hand is on his shoulder. Added to the fact that both you have mussed up hair, skewed uniforms, and are breathing heavily. In short, it looks like you and Oikawa have been fooling around in some rough way and both of you look like a deer caught in headlights. Before you could speak, Iwaizumi is in the room pulling Oikawa off of you. The green-eyed boy practically throws Oikawa into the gymnasium beyond and before the captain can regain his feet, the ace is on him again. “Explain right fucking now. Explain to me why you were with our manager in a dark storage room with her beneath you.”

“Iwa-chan, I don’t-” But before Oikawa can even try to explain himself Iwaizumi takes hold of his collar, pulling him close.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, in a voice so quiet you almost couldn’t catch it. “You know good and damn well what that looked like. I don’t give a fuck if you two were getting it on or whatever. But, what if you were found by one of the coaches, a teacher or another team member? You’d be kicked off the team. You might even be expelled,” Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa way from himself and crosses his arms. “So explain this to me.”

“Iwaizumi,” You call softly, trotting over to him. His sharp eyes snap over to you and soften a little. “It was an accident. Oikawa forgot his water bottle and I was helping him find it. The lights were off because the bottle is glow-in-the-dark and we wouldn’t be able to find it otherwise. We tripped because it was dark. We were getting back up when you found us. That’s all.”

Iwaizumi looks unconvinced. “From the state, you’re in Manager,” He gives you a once over. “It looks like someone hit you.”

“I hit my head when I fell. And Oikawa fell over me, so that’s why.”

“Hn,” Iwaizumi grunts and shifts his gaze back to Oikawa, who stiffens in what appears to be fear. “We’ll talk later.”

“S-sure!”

“Wait a moment,” You frown at Iwaizumi. “I thought you had to go home right after practice.”

“I did. But I forgot my phone. And I was still one of the first people back out. That’s when I heard noises from the storage room.” The ace sends another pointed look at Oikawa. You miss the exchange.

“Oh. I see. Good thing you came along. I might’ve kept getting hit on the head.” You smile at him and rub the offending area on your cranium. Iwaizumi reaches out, gently touching the spot with his calloused hands.

“Let’s go to the nurse's office. She usually doesn’t leave until all the sports teams are dismissed.” With a hand on your shoulder, he leads you out of the gym. Iwaizumi sends one last look at Oikawa.  _ This isn’t over. _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done so much editing on this piece. It's much longer than I thought it would be but dialogue ideas just grabbed me. I was striving to flush out Oikawa more in the chapter, he's difficult. But that is one of the reasons I chose to write about him. I feel like I captured Iwaizumi accurately in this one lol. Originally, I thought of having him slap Oikawa around a bit, but that wouldn't be right. I enjoy writing Manager (reader) a lot. She's got some work to do, though!
> 
> Kunimi shows up next chapter, yay! 
> 
> 80 kudos?!?! MUCH THANK!!! AAAHHH :D
> 
> Remember leave comments and kudos. Suggestions for prompts are always welcome. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Lowkey


	9. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Kunimi appears! PLEASE READ END NOTES

“ **STAY AWAY FROM OIKAWA-SENPAI OR ELSE!** ”

“ **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SKANK? WATCH OUT!** ”

“ **OIKAWA CAN DO BETTER THAN A LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU!** ”

You stare at the pieces of paper in your hand. The notes are written in a black marker on plain white stationary. You reach for a shoe, turning it upside down. As expected, thumbtacks fall out onto the tile below. It seems being the manager of the famous volleyball team did nothing for your popularity with the female students. 

“Find your lunch?” You hear your name and turn to see Kunimi, waiting for you to join him. You had forgotten your lunchbox in your shoe locker and you came down to get it. Apparently, Kunimi had missed the tacks falling out of the shoe.

“Yeah. And take a look at my fan mail.” You wave the papers at him. There are more than the ones you read. You decide you don’t want to know what they say. Kunimi meanders over and takes the notes from your hands. Unlike you, he reads all of them. His eyes narrow with every word.

When he finishes, the dark haired boy looks at you. “What do you want to do?”

“What can I do? If I quit, it’ll stop. I don’t want to quit. I could report it to teachers, but it’s clear it’s a group effort. Over half of the female student body are part of Oikawa’s fan club. There’s no winning,” You shake your head in resignation. You go to take back the notes but Kunimi holds them out of your reach. “Kunimi, give them-”

The taller boy crushes the bits of paper into a tight wad and tosses them into a nearby trashcan. “No point in keeping them.”

“Fair enough.” You grin, leading the way to the usual lunch spot. You didn’t feel a pair of eyes watching you.

 

* * *

“ **STUPID!** ”

“ **UGLY!** ”

“ **FAT!** ”

“ **COW!** ”

“ **SLUT!** ”

“ **LOSER!** ”

“They’re getting less and less creative,” Kunimi remarks, looking over the vandalised desk with mild interest. It’s been two weeks since the first locker incident. The others had steadily gotten worse in terms of nuisances. The second time around your shoes had been relocated to the nearest boy’s bathroom (Kunimi found them in there). And the third time your shoes had been soaked through, completely saturated with water. The worst part is that it’s your walking shoes that got the brunt of the abuse, the shoes you went to practice in. The extra hassle makes you late. Something that Mizoguchi grills you about, to which you lie. The defaced desk is the newest assault in the string of revilement. 

“Tell me about it. Have you heard the rumours going around? Absolutely childish.” You sigh, plopping down behind your desk. You avoid looking at the slurs written on the polished wood.

“You know,” Kunimi leans on the desk next to yours. “Most girls would cry, get angry or something. You’re resigned to this.” He vaguely gestures in a circle motion, meaning for you to explain yourself.

“Honestly, I can’t bring myself to care. It’ll stop after awhile. They’ll get bored. That’s usually how it goes.” You yawn, leaning on one hand and staring out the window.  

You don’t see Kunimi’s slight frown at your words. “Alright.”  The bell rings and class starts for the day, he takes his seat next to you. If you aren’t bothered by this, then he wouldn’t be either… At least that’s what he told himself but your words keep his mind from the lesson at hand. The way you’ve phrased it, ‘ _ That’s how it usually goes _ ’. You’ve been bullied before, that’s pretty obvious. You act so nonchalantly, it’s almost as if it’s normal for you. Unless  _ it is _ normal. That would explain a lot, your casual but cautious nature. The hesitance to engage others in conversation. The lack of female companionship. The lack of tolerance for nonsense. And most of all, your willingness to be dormant to these people. You’ve only ever argued (if you could call it that) with Oikawa; perhaps, you just see him as another bully. A bully that you can face because you know who exactly he is. 

Akira Kunimi is not an energetic person. He is apathetic at best. Hell, if he’s honest with himself, he’s a bit of an asshole sometimes. But you don’t deserve this. You, determined, intelligent, and straightforward, don’t deserve this kind of treatment from people who haven’t even bothered to get to know you. Kunimi decides firmly that he’s going to fix this. How exactly, he isn’t sure but he will. For you, his friend.

 

* * *

“Iwaizumi-san? May I speak to you in private?”

“Hm? What’s up, Kunimi?”

“Well…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is super effective! lol I tried to write Kunimi. Don't know how accurate it is. He and Manager know one another from middle school, and are in the same highschool class. I believe this chapter is important. It gives background on Manager as a character. Plus it addresses the bullying issue that I fully believe would happen. I won't be addressing this chapter for a bit so keep it in the back of your minds.
> 
> Kudos and comments give me spirit! w00t. Much thank my darlings.
> 
> Love,  
> Lowkey


	10. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Now this is what I've been waiting for. Ohohoho~

You don’t hate him. That’s what you’ve decided. Despite his pompous behaviour, passive aggressiveness, veiled insults and smug-ass attitude. Not to mention his demeanour towards Kageyama; who, by the way, is still a good friend of yours! Plus he flirts with every single individual who gushes over him, who all happen to be individuals who have vaginas. He certainly doesn’t hold back for your sake. Yes, notwithstanding all of these things, you do not absolutely hate Oikawa Toru.

Honestly, how could you? Well, sure for the reasons aforementioned but it’s much more complicated than that. Even though all those things are true, it doesn’t change the fact that there are times when his brown eyes burn right through you. Burn into a place you weren’t aware you had. A place that makes you shiver slightly, not from fear. But from excitement.

Then there are the “accidental” touches. _Damn, the touches._ Just in passing, he’ll brush his hand against your waist, hand, thigh, whatever is available. This tends to happen when you least expect it. Meaning, when you think he will, he wouldn’t. Oikawa seems to thrive on getting you off balance.

Hell the latest occurrence:

 

_“Alright everyone, circle up!” Mizoguchi called, waving the team over._

_You extended your hand for high fives. Predictably, even the slower moving team members (Kunimi and Yahaba) increased their pace to give you the five. You appreciated the hustle and gave them both a smile with, “Good work today!”_

_Oikawa was the last to reach you since he was on the farthest side of the gym. You purse your lips at his slow pace. He wasn’t jogging. He was walking. Casually walking. The rest of the team was gathered by the coaches as they gave their final notes to everyone else. It was as if Oikawa knew that he wouldn’t receive any pointers. You rolled your eyes at him as he drew level. “Good job on the hustle. Get over there.” The sarcasm is evident._

_“Don’t I get a high five for my good work?” The captain asked, sounding heartbroken. You knew he wasn’t._

_“No, Captain, you don’t get a high five. You took your sweet time, unlike the rest of your team,” You turned away from him to join the circle. Only to be stopped by a hand on your wrist. “Don’t be--”_

_Your words stopped abruptly as you froze. You could feel his chest press into your back. You didn’t turn around, knowing full well what look he would be giving you. His large and calloused hand found its way to the back of your neck. Poking at certain spots, specific spots. “So mean to me. You really should stop hanging out with Iwa-chan.” He’s not referring to the high five._

_“It’s none of your business, Oikawa. You know how-” You can’t finish because his hand was tracing down the small of your back._

_“I know. But I also know why you’re having trouble speaking.”_

_“...Screw you.” You say quietly._

_“Hmm, haven’t heard that one before.” He released his grip and steps back you to join the circle. Not even bothering to look behind him. He didn’t need to._  

 

You don’t hate Oikawa. If you did, you wouldn’t let him touch you like this. Practice ended an hour ago and Oikawa had accompanied you on your walk home. Currently, you’re in the alley next to your house. One of his hands holding your cheek, the other rubbing circles into your waist. Both of your arms are around his neck. He’s never been inside your house. Not once. And tonight is no exception. For the time being, Oikawa is only ever going to get a fragment of what you are. And he eagerly takes whatever scraps you offer him. Every time. And he prayed (he’s not religious) that he isn't just sloppy seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYY. That was certainly a departure from what we've seen so far! This is just a "taste" of what the future has. Yes, this is a jump to the future. WAY future. I tried not to give too much away. Not gonna lie-- Oikawa is pretty yum, lol. To those who catch on, excellent. For those who are confused, just wait for it, my dears~ Remember, comments inspire me! Speaking of... OVER 1000 HITS? WHAT THE FRICKIN HECK?! THANK YOU GHOSTS <3\. AND THANK YOU KUDOS AND COMMENTERS! 
> 
> Love,  
> Lowkey


	11. Diverging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wait for it

_For some reason, in that moment you realise that if Oikawa leaves now you'll never speak to him again. Never understand him. Never know him beyond his facade. And for some damned reason, you don't want to live with that. But you say nothing. What could you say to someone you don’t know? Perhaps another opportunity will arise..._

The days passed slowly and quickly at the same time. A paradox. School would take too long to end but tomorrow was always waiting. Classes aren’t so bad, only boring. The teachers are nice to you, in a way that says they worry. Maybe life would be more fun if you more had friends. But where could you look for quality friendship? Sure, you have Kunimi. He’s great and all, yet you want friends who’ll actually want to hang out with you. Some that aren’t busy with volleyball all the time. If only you could play...  _No,_ you discard the notion, _I’m fine where I am._ You turn to look out the window during the lecture. The sky is overcast today. Sunlight can’t break through. _Accurate representation._ Sighing you turn back to look at the board, jotting down some notes. _Might as well learn while I’m here._

Suddenly, your phone vibrates in your pocket. You stiffen. Glancing around to see if anyone’s notice, you take out the phone and glance at the sender: Kageyama. You blink in surprise. You haven’t spoken to Kageyama for a couple of months. Not for lack of trying of course. He’s just awful at responding quickly, often taking an hour or two. You open the message to see what he wrote.

Kageyama: Hey there!

You: Hi Kage, what’s up? You don’t usually text me first.

Kageyama: Well I was feeling lonely ;)

You: I’m not talking to Kageyama, am I?

Kageyama: ACK! How’d you know???

You: He never uses emojis… Who is this, btw?

Kageyama: Oh, I’m Hinata! I’m his teammate at Karasuno.

You: I see. Nice to meet you, Hinata. Why do you have Kage’s phone?

Kageyama: Well I efkjregaeijrhg23r874359fkjf !@*$$

A hand comes up, trying to stifle your laughter. This Hinata person sure is interesting, but Kageyama probably saw him and tried to take back the phone. Ah, another text.

Kageyama: Sorry about that. He’s a dumbass.

You: Not a problem! He’s funny! How’re you?

Kageyama: Healthy. I grew a couple centimetres over the summer. What about you?

You: I’m well!

Kageyama: Are you playing volleyball?

You: Ah, no. Asthma, you know.

Kageyama: Oh. I’m sorry. That’s hard.

You: Eh, I manage.

Kageyama: Ok.

The conversation with Kageyama continued throughout the rest of class. Perhaps you should have been paying attention. But who could blame you? You just wanted some companionship. Is that so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIFFERENT FUTURE WHERE YOU NEVER MET OIKAWA!!! 
> 
> Edit: Yes, this a branching future. One that I will refer back to at some point. I'm glad I introduced Kageyama. He's not too vital to the plot, but he is involved with the reader. I tried to make this one a bit different than the others. Additionally, I reminded everyone that reader has asthma and used to play volleyball.
> 
> AAHAHAHA OVER 1,000 HITS?! 100+ KUDOS?!?! AAAAAHHHH FUUUUUUU-----
> 
> YOU'RE ALL GONNA HAVE HIGH EXPECTATIONS OMAGERDEN.
> 
> love,
> 
> Lowkey
> 
> P.S.  
> In this story do you prefer Iwazumi or Oikawa?


	12. Taking One for The Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kunimi is ditching… again. You sigh to yourself as you mark his attendance box with an ‘x’ mark. Indicating that Kunimi isn’t present when he should be. Today is the one day when Mizoguchi-sensei is absent (a head cold apparently, you left a ‘get well soon’ note on his desk) and Kunimi plans to use it. He didn’t bother lying to you. No, he just walked right up to after lunch and said, “I won’t be at practice.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to go today.”

Thus your current predicament. The head coach would check the attendance after you give it to him. And you would lie. You would lie for the sake of Kunimi. Although he didn’t show it, he’s actually really stressed right now. There’s something definitely wrong with your quiet friend. Sure, he’s a more… lethargic person, but he’s never straight up ditched practice before! You wish he would talk to you about it! You didn’t ask, you knew that if he wants to he’ll open up. You can’t force things with Kunimi. In time he’d come around. For now, you’d wait it out.

“Hey!” 

You start out of your contemplation and turn to see the source of the voice, Iwaizumi. A smile spreads across your face, visibly relaxing at the sight of him. The upperclassmen’s presence always makes you feel so safe. He returns your smile with a shy one of his own. “I noticed Kunimi isn’t here yet. Where is he?”

“Ah.” The smile drops from your face, you think desperately for a good excuse to cover for Kunimi. “He’s-uh-he didn’t feel well today. I made him go home, no-point-in-practicing-and-making-yourself-worse.” The words tumble out of your mouth at a rapid pace.  _ That totally sounded like a lie! _

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He looks a bit skeptical but doesn’t comment. “Too bad. We were all going to get meat buns after practice.”

“Really?” You perk up at the prospect of meat buns… and the chance to change the subject. “Could I come along?”

“Well, yeah. You’re our manager, it’d be weird if you didn’t come with us after all!” He pats your head, ruffling your hair. You huff and attempt to fix it, irritation marring your face for a second. 

“Alright, Bring it in!” Coach Irihata beckons the volleyball players to him for a quick consult.

“Later.” Iwaizumi bids you and jogs over to join the small circle that’s already forming.

You sigh in relief, sure that if Iwaizumi had continued his questions, you would have broke. A large hand falls on your shoulder, startling you. Before you get the chance to see who it is, they speak to you, “You’ll tell me the real reason Kunimi is absent later, ok?” The sickly cheerful voice could only be one person. 

“I don’t know-” You try to deny.

“Do you really think that I’ll believe you?”

“If it’s true it doesn’t matter.” 

“You’re right. But you weren’t telling the truth,” You didn’t respond to Oikawa’s jibe, no point refuting the obvious. “I want you to tell me the truth after practice. I won’t let you run away.” 

Other girls might have swooned at his choice of words. You shuddered in fear. "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry! Im so so so so sorry!!! Here's the next chapter! AAAAHHHH


End file.
